wisdom of the british
by Zanjam
Summary: a Phineas and Ferb world where the gang is all 16, in high school, Candace is in collage and Phineas likes Isabella just as just as she likes him but Isabella is just as oblivious as he is. It's supposed to be a romance humour but there is some drama and hurt in too in the end its all down to good advice


**this is just gonna be a short story cause I'm bored basic summary is: a Phineas and Ferb world where the gang is all 16, in high school, Candace is in collage and Phineas likes Isabella just as just as she likes him but Isabella is just as oblivious as he is. It's mainly a romance humour but there is some drama and hurt in too**

The sun rose on the garden of Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher the two boys stirred in their bed. It was the summer so despite getting up earlier than most teens they still slept in a bit. The time was 8:00 and Phineas yawned as he sat up in his bed and glanced over at his step brother going through the same motions.

"Hey Ferb good morning" the red headed genius spoke his brother looked over and nodded "and good morning Perry" the boy continued looking down at his pet platypus "so what do you feel like doing today" the green haired boys stomach growled and the two teens looked at each other knowingly "yeah let's do that first" so the pair proceeded to get dressed brush their teeth comb their hair and head downstairs.

"Hi mom" said Phineas as he walked passed his mother who was sat in the living room. The brothers then made their way into the kitchen, made themselves some cereal and sat down to eat it

"So Ferb I've been thinking" Phineas said between mouthfuls of food "why don't we build a slingshot ride you know like you get in the carnival where you get locked in a pod and launched into the air. But instead we make it 100 times bigger and we launch it into space then we use the gravitational pull of the moon and let the capsule perform a second slingshot and guide it back into the landing bay which will be a giant sheet like firemen get to help people out of burning buildings"

His step brother looked at him blankly.

"what no I know what you're thinking and this is not just a ploy to get me and Isabella into a small confined space however if the project does yield those results who am I to argue I mean if we made the capsules big enough to fit two people they couldn't leave the atmosphere"

Ferb continued to look at him blankly.

"Well who else but me to go with Isabella certainly not Buford and I was thinking you could ride with one of the fireside girls maybe Gretchen"

Ferb picked up his and Phineas's plate and walked to the sink

"And it's not like it would mean anything its just two best friends hanging out in a small pod in space for a while"

Ferb walked out of the room

"We have known each other for a long time though maybe it would seem kinda strange me in a small confined space with a beautiful, intelligent, skilled and all round amazing girl"

Their mother walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge

"What if people began to talk spread rumours and embarrassed her I wouldn't want that"

Their mother pulled out a half eaten cake "do you want any of this honey if not I'm going to have it it's going to go bad soon"

"What if she became too embarrassed to see me anymore and she stopped talking to me and resented me for starting those rumours"

"Ok I'm just gonna take the cake" their mother then left the room

"And then she moved away because of everyone teasing her and without her I don't have any inspiration and we stop building things"

Ferb then re-entered the room with a pen and lots of paper

"And then you began to hate me because we didn't build anymore and then I lost my intelligence because I stopped practicing and then I couldn't get into a good collage an then I spent the rest of my life working in slushie dog" Phineas then started breathing heavily and his eyes widened

Ferb handed him a paper bag without looking up from what he was doing

"Thanks Ferb" he said breathing into the bag and calming down

"Why don't you just ask her out" Ferb said still not looking up from what he was doing

"Ask her out, Ferb are you insane she's my best friend if she says no then our 13 year friendship is over ruined. And besides do you know how many guys have 'just asked her out' she's probably heard it all and she said no to all of them what kind of a chance do I have. No no it's too risky what I need to do is somehow send her a signal subliminally and if I get a response then I will know and I don't have to worry about ruining our friendship"

"Yeah I'm insane" ferb said finally looking up from his paper

"Anyway Ferb we need blue prints for the giant slingsh..." Phineas was cut off by Ferb picking up his paper "oh that will do, so let's get started I'll call the metal company you work on rocket fuel also where's Perry" 

Elsewhere in an underground base Perry the platypus looks at a giant screen with a man on the front

"Ah agent P" the man spoke "good your here"

"He's here every day sir"

"I know Carl I was simply stating it to reinforce my presence with the audience"

"Why?"

"Because I'm insecure sometimes Carl now be quiet and make my coffee"

"Of course sir"

"Sorry about that agent P anyway we have received word that doctor Doofenshmirts has been studying the effects of the hormone testosterone on people and he has been buying up all the red bull in the Tri State Area this can only spell disaster get to it"

The platypus saluted and proceeded to grab a jetpack and fly out of the base

"You know sir if you are ever feeling insecure you can talk to me"

"Be quiet Carl... It's just sometimes I feel like I'm just here for comic support you know"

"There there sir I know just how you feel"

The two teens were in the garden setting up the support struts for the slingshot they were building when a raven haired beauty walked into the garden she was wearing a pink tank and a short sleeved white shirt underneath as well as a short pink miniskirt that was frayed around its hem

"Hi Phineas watcha' dooin'" the girl said cutely

"Oh hi Isabella" said phineas turning away from what he was doing to greet her "we were just building the s-ss-ppports for our um um" he began to stammer after seeing her and getting flustered

"Slingshot" said Ferb without looking away

"Yeah slingshot thanks Ferb"

Ferb just stuck up his thumb

"Cool what can I do to help" said Isabella

"Well threes some parts Ferb and I need from the basement but their quite heavy would you like to help us get them"

"Sure lead the way"

Phineas and Isabella were walking through the house in relative silence neither one brave enough to speak so as they reached the door to the top of the basement stairs they both accidently tried to walk in at the same time this caused a struggle to fit through and Isabella stumbled and pushed her chest against his as they fell through the doorway this caused phineas to panic and stumble suddenly he slipped and began rolling down the stairs. Isabella could only watch in horror as he fell down the seemingly never-ending staircase once at the bottom she rushed to his aid he was shaking his head and sat up

"oh my gosh Phineas are you ok"

The boy looked around then looked up at the beautiful girl stood over hi and blushed" oh yeah I fine" he said noticing his silence "I guess today was a good day to wear the multi layered super fabric clothes we invented they can absorb almost any shock and are practically un-tearable" he said giggling slightly

"oh thank god" Isabella said also laughing slightly "you had me worried there for a second"

Phineas smiled at the thought of Isabella caring about him but shook it out of his head and proceeded into the basement guiding Isabella by the hand "come on i'll show you where it is"

Isabella blushed at their hands being connected as he led her through the basement slash garage they manoeuvred around the car sat still in its position in front of the garage door i'll grab this end" Isabella said grabbing the contraption phineas was obviously referring to as she did so the car began to move slowly un noticed at first by the pair but it soon picked up speed and by the time they spotted it it had collided with the left side of phineas and smashed him into the garage door he just sat there looking shocked and then looked at Isabella who was stood there in shock that phineas wasn't knocked out

"well its a good thing that me and Ferb replaced the door with a high flexibility carbon based alloy after we broke it or I might have been in serious trouble here"

"really phineas you fell down the stairs and got hit by a car in the space of 5 minutes are you ok"

"yeah yeah im fine I am kinda stuck though"

Isabella laughed and proceeded to help the boy out of his metal prison they then took the contraption outside to the garden with no other incidents they placed the contraption down ferb walked over and slung it over his shoulder much to the amazement of the pair just as he put it down Isabella walked over to the struts which were now much larger and a pivot joined them which had attached to it a giant metal hook obviously to draw back the slingshot she began to inspect them

"oh Isabella do be careful over there its not fixed properly yet" said Ferb

"oh its fine you worry too much" she said leaning on the large metal post this caused the giant hook to come loose and swing down "oh no" she looked over and saw phineas was moving a box of parts across the yard and the giant arm was headed straight for him "phineas look out" she yelled but it was too late the arm smashed into him and sent him flying into his glass screen door shattering through it and finally landing with his top half on the kitchen counter and his bottom dangling off the edge precariously the two who remained in the yard looked on in horror as they saw the boy disappear into the house when the rushed in they found themselves even more horrified at the sight of his body slightly mangled with glass embedded in his left arm and leg. Isabella broke down and began to cry as Ferb stood there in a daze and then he rushed to the phone and called an ambulance

 _Doofenshmirts evil incorporated_

The teal platypus landed on the balcony and saw a man in a lab coat bent over a machine he snuck up on him and attacked with a flying kick only to find it was a card board cut out that folded itself into a cage around him

"ahh perry the platypus how do you like my cardboard cut out trap its very lifelike isn't it, yeah I got a set and thought I would make some cut outs of myself but I eventually got bored and now I have a load of useless cutouts just lying around,...yeah"

"anyway I bet your wondering what im doing with all these energy drinks, well you see I recently discovered that the hormone testosterone will cause people to become angry and I thought to myself where can I get this then I remembered I read that the energy drink red bul contains bull... spit, its spit,... and that that has testosterone in it so I built this" the crooked man in the white labcoat pulled a white sheet off a large machine with a laser attached to it

"the angry-inator anyone the beam hits will become instantly infuriated regardless of the situation just think perry the platypus your first grandson has just been born BOOM you are so angry you yell at him and your entire family hates you for it its genius I know now I will aim it at my brother Rodger when he is giving a speech and he will become so angry he yells at the public causing them to hate him which will allow me to waltz in and take over. Now I know what your thinking Perry the judge-opus but this tie will be different look" the man pushed a little green button "cup holders now I can't spill coffee on it like the last two times my plan I flawless" the man began to laugh when out of nowhere he was kicked in the face "what Perry how did you escape your trap" the two looked at the ruins of the box he was in "oh right cardboard you just broke through it yeah I really didn't think that one through" as he was talking a fight broke out between the two punches where thrown and the platypus kicked him a few times and he even threw a table "perry the platypus you just threw a table do you know how rude that is" the bipedial semi-aquatic mamal hung his head in shame "yes you should feel bad now come over here and pick it up" the animal walked over and picked up the table and put it back in its place "thank you now we ay continue"

The two began to brawl until eventually the stumbled into the machine causing it to fire randomly "I do hope that ruins someones day" said the man laughing evilly and looking in the direction it was fired just as he did so a cardboard cutout of himself collided with his head and a hole was punched in the idle causing it to wrap around him and throw him off balance allowing the platypus chance to jump to the 'inator' and hit the self destruct button after which he jumped off the balcony and opened his hand glider

"curse you perry the platypus" the doctor yelled

"sir I have your coffee" said a large robot in a metal suit

"theres no point now norm we don't have any cup holders anymore" said Heinz sat on the floor "hey do you ever feel like your only here for comic affect"

"no sir no I don't" responded the robot

At the hospital after a few hours the red haired boy was out of surgery and in a hospital bed whit his mother and his brother in the room

"I still don't understand how it is you managed to smash through my door it was triple glazed you should have bounced off"

"well I did hit it pretty hard mom"

"hmm ok well when you get better you can expect a pretty severe punishment youdoor it was triple glazed you should have bounced off"

"well I did hit it pretty hard mom"

"hmm ok well when you get better you can expect a pretty severe punishment young man you too ferb"

"ok mom" said phineas sadly

"well thats enough off that im going to go get you some ice cream would you like some ferb"

Ferb shook his head as linda walked out of the room she saw Isabella stood outside

"oh Isabella honey how nice of you to come by to see him go on in im sure he will be thrilled too see you"

The girl looked up slightly panicked, nodded and walked in ferb saw her looking sad and looked back to phineas "actually mum I think I will have some " he said and followed her out of the room leaving Isabella and phineas alone

Isabella walked to the window "you know its funny Isabella if you haddent warned me I wouldn't have been able to dodge the hook and might have been impaled so really you saved my life thank you" he said with a genuine smile

She continued to stare out the window "phineas you've been really clumsy all day whats going on with you"

"what do you mean" he responded slightly panicked

"well you fell down the stairs then got his by a car and now this your not normally this clumsy so tell me the truth whats going on"

"Isabella I guess I just didn't get enough sleep" he said laughing nervously and scratching his ear

"STOP LYING TO ME" she yelled in frustration

Phineas sat there dumbfounded that she yelled at him and looked down at his bed sheets "ok.. ive been quite distracted today because I had planned to try to get you to notice me and I was going to try find out if I had a shot with you i've been in love with you for like forever and seeing you looking absolutely beautiful today made me really nervous I guess thats what caused it but its not your fault its me if anything you saved me today so thank you"

Isabella stood looking out the window dumbfounded.  
"you think I want your thanks" she said red in the face

"what?"

"I said did you really think I want your thanks"

"well I was just"

"NO to hell with your thanks you think I like being the cause of your misfortune"

"n no I just"

"SHUT UP WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY _'oh phineas im so happy you confessed to me lts fall in love and get married'_ no thats a load of crap I don't want your pity I don't need your thanks and you can take that confession of yours and stuff it"

"Isabella I" he said tears in his eyes

"NO FOR THE LAST TIME NO TO HELL WITH YOU TO HELL WITH YOUR CRAP PHINEAS I'M SICK OF IT I'M THROUGH WITH THIS AND I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID INVENTIONS AND YOUR 'CARPE DIEM' YOUR JUST PATHETIC" she yelled tears forming in her eyes too as she began to storm out but before she escaped the door she turned around "AND ANOTHER THING YOU TRIED TO TRICK ME TO USE ME JUST TO SEE IF 'YOU HAD A SHOT' WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMTHING PHINEAS FLYNN YOU DID HAVE A SHOT BUT NOW ITS GONE SO GOOD. JOB." with those final words she stormed out

Phineas sat there crying silently alone in the empty room which seemed to be getting smaller he curled up into a ball and turned to his side still crying silently

"we got you rocky road we know that you like it" said linda walking in and saw her child huddled facing the wall "phineas honey are you ok"

"yeah mom just leave the ice cream I just a bit tired and would like some rest"

"ok honey just give me a call if you need anything I will be over as quick as a flash"

Ferb looked in the room worriedly and left it with his mother they bumped into a nurse who told them what had happened between phineas and Isabella this only caused them to worry even more.

Back at her house Isabella was crying into her pillow terrified at what she had just done " _why did I say those things_ " she thought to herself _"he was just trying to be nice and I blew up in his face, he even confessed and I crushed his heart why why why why why!"_ just then she heard a knock at the door

"oh Ferb what a pleasant supprise Isabella is upstairs" Isabella heard her other say this was soon followed with ferb bursting into her room

"Isabella" he greeted

"um hi" Isabella practically whispered through sobs

"you have a lovely room, also what the hell were you thinking"

"what"

"there he is in hospital my brother a man who idolises you who is hopelessly infatuated and is currently in a very difficult mental state what with being thrown through a window and all and you go to yell at him and call him pathetic"

Isabella sat there flabbergasted that ferb said so many words in one sitting "Ferb I know I feel awful and hate myself for saying those things"

"fine" Ferb responded beginning to calm down "just to warn you though Candace has come home in order to see phineas her little brother is in hospital o its to be expected but she is not happy with you"

Isabella gulped from fear and pain from her previous actions "ok thanks"

Ferb then left "oh Ferb leaving so soon a shame do come back soon I know it may be a little tough right now with your brother in hospital but I just want you to know we are here for you" Isabella heard her mother say "oh Candace are you ok can I help you"

"yeah is Isabella home" Isabella heard the redheads voice and began to tremble

"oh yes she is just upstairs go on up ill bring some snacks"

"oh don't bother mrs Garcia-Shapiro I won't be staying long"

"Ok then"

The door opend for a second time that night revealing Candace Flynn the girl who was like a big sister to her whom she haddent seen in months, seething with rage

"hi Candace" Isabella said weakly

"don't you hi Candace me why would you do that to phineas after everything you said to me about him after the amount of times you confined in me to try get hi to notice you he finnaly does and you yell at him I don't understand. Worse than that after everything hes done for you afet all the time he has put into you asking nothing in return all those machines he built just for you and you do this to him it makes no sense even less than that it was just wrong of you to do it"

"I know I know" Isabella sain tears streaming down her face "but what can I do ive said it all now theres no hope left"

"no im going to tell you what your going to do your going to go over to the hospital and your going to appologise to my brother and your going to beg for his forgivness because if you don't your missing the best thing that could happen to you just because your a tad stressed"

"but what if he doesn't forgive me"

"well thats just a risk you will have to take no shut up and go I will even drive you there"

"ok" Isabella said weakly as she gave in to Candace's lecture "lets go" she rubbed the tears from her eyes and stood up ready to go

The two girls pulled up to the front of the hospital

"ok Isabella you go ahead I need to get my parking validated"

"ok" Isabella took a deep breath and slowly walked into the hospital on her way to phinease's room she ran into Lawrence Fletcher who looked don on her with his kind eyes and said in his English accent

"oh hi there Isabella are you going to see phineas"

She looked at the floor and said with a sniffle "yes"

"you know I heard about what happened earlier its a crying shame really isn't it"

"mr Fletcher can I ask some advice"

"why of course dear"

"im scared of what phineas will say when I see him and I don't know what I sould say"

"well it is quite a predicament your in at the moment but you know there is not much you can say in these situations apart from a honest heartfelt apology say what you truly feel and his response is his own but if your feelings are true you can rest easy knowing you tried your best regardless of his response just try to remember these things take time so don't be disheartened if your apology doesn't reach him right away in one or two days he may seek you and accept your apology whats most important is knowing you tried"

"wow thank you mister Fletcher thats really good advice"

"well you know what they say we British are known for our wisdom and our crumpets"

"ok well then here goes nothing whish me luck"

"you wont need it"

Isabella entered the room where phineas was reading a comic book she looked to him and he proceded to glance at her and continue reading

"hi phineas"

He grunted

"I just came to say im sorry for all those things I said I didn't mean them I was just really stressed over what happened to you I know its no excuse but I just care about you so much and when I saw you after the incident somthing just broke inside me but I want you to know I really do care about you and I honestly do feel the same way.."

"stop"

"what"

"im just going to stop you there cause I don't want to hear it"

"im just trying to say sorry really I am"

"sorry for what yelling at me calling me pathetic rubbing it in my face that I blew it well I don't want to hear it you said you were done with me so go be done and close the door on the way out"

Isabella began to leave "ok sorry to bother you"

"and another thing to hell with me no to hell with you thats right you heard me i'm not the only one full of crap"

Isabella hung her head in shame and timidly walked out of the room followed by Lawrence walking in and sitting next to phineas

"so I heard what you said to her did you mean it"

"of course I meant it"

"really because it sounded far to aggressive to be the kind fun loving phineas I know"

"well she started it shes the one who said all those things shes the one who yelled at mme when I was being nice so im not at fault here"

"I never said you were but you know no matter what you do she will always be your friend just as you will always be hers"

"I don't think so not anymore"

"you say that but im sure if a branch was falling on her you would push her out of the way just as she would for you"

"I don't know"

"yeah its quite a pickle you have gotten yourself into but you will find that after you calm down a bit and get out of this bed you will bup into her now and again you wont say anything at first but eventually you will get to talking something pointless like the weather and you will find that she is still the same Isabella you fell in love with if anything you may even love her more because you have seen that she is not in fact a goddess but just a regular person like you or I and you will have a new found respect for each other"

"he he I guess your right thanks dad I guess its true what they say about the british"

"oh yes definitely we do have the best crumpets"

Phineas laughed "no dad I meant the whole wisdom thing"

"oh right of course yes that too"

The two laughed in the room together

A few days later phineas has been released from hospital and is at home ferb is at the dentist and his parents are busy in the antique shop after he wa released from hospital Candace went back to collage so phineas was alone he was out of the hospital but he still needed crutches to walk he went over to the fridge to get some ice cream and after seeing he was out he decided to go for a walk so he went to the nearby convenience store to get more after he left the store he began to hobble back towards home and standing across fro hi was none other than Isabella who had just left the same store but dropped her items so was picking the up. He walked over to her and decided to help her pick up her items just as she thanked him she looked up and saw who it was to her supprise she was at a loss for words so he spoke first

"Hi"

"hi"

"so you been shopping"

"yeah I guess"

"..."

"..."

"its nice weather recently isn't it"

"yeah nice"

"quite warm but I guess thats to be expected from summer"

"warm yeah it is isn't it"

"..."

"..."

"ok look these past few days have been really hard for me maybe the worst days of my life but I want you to know that I don't want them to change anything between us I don't want to loose my friend and im sorry I didn't except your apology it was quit childish of me"

"phineas I care about you too much to let this tare us apart but I don't want it not to change us either"

"oh right ok I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be so easy"

"no phineas you don't understand these past few days have been really hard but we both did something accidentally"

"what?"

"we both confessed so I don't want to go back to how we were I want us to move forward that is if you still feel the same way"

"I don't feel the Same way... I think I love you more now that I see your not some un obtainable goddess but I don't know if you noticed this about us but we are really bad at this all things considered how do we start"

"well I guess we can start by me walking you home you are injured after all" Isabella hooked phineas's arm took both the bags in her other hand and guided phineas home

"well we are here what now?" phineas asked

"I need to go home and sort out this shopping but thats a big tub of ice cream and as you said the weather is warm at the minute so grab two spoons and hobble to your back garden" phineas smiled

"ok that works for me"

In the back garden phineas and Isabella were huddled together sharing the ice cream

"oh phineas you got some on your chin" Isabella scooped it of withe her finger and put in her mouth she then grinned with her finger still in her mouth phineas thought it was the most adorable thing he has ever seen and then came up with a plan he scooped some icecream out of the tub with his finger and touched her nose

"oh look you got some on our nose"

Isabella smirked and scooped um some and dabbed his cheeks "oh look on your cheeks"

He then took some and put it on hr forehead "ohh look there" he said pointing

The two were now laughing playing with the ice cream and getting it everywhere until phineas stopped and his voice went quieter "oh look theres some on your lips"

Isabella blushed "is there I can't see it could you get it for me" she said also very quiet

"I guess so" he trailed off leaning in slowly and closing his eyes she tilted her head back in order to allow easier access for him and she closed her eyes also as their lips met and the sparks that they felt could practically be seen it started off as a lean in kiss but as it went on their bodies got closer and the began to embrace each other as the kiss became more passionate

"awwwww look at them Lawrence get the camera" came a voice from the direction of the door the two teens snapped their heads to see Linda and Lawrence as well as ferb stood in the door way

"come now linda lets leave the be"

"aww but their just so cute why do they have to grow up cant we keep them"

"ok ok we will but first we need to go inside and leave them" Lawrence said finally guiding them away

Ferb walked over to them and looked down "you know a kiss can require the use of between 2 and 34 muscles in the face depending on how you kiss "the two just stared at him he turned around and began to walk away "however the heart is a muscle so in my opinion I suppose its 35 muscles" he finished and gave a little thumbs up to the two of them as he left the garden the pair looked at each other and laughed hysterically

"well that was awkward"

"which part my mom or ferb" the two laughed even more resting on each other for comfort

"you know phineas I think your dad was right the british are pretty wise"

"no its just the fletchers I think"

The un began to set behind the happy couple as they sat below the tree just enjoying each others company

"Hey norm I just realised something about my angry-inator it is full of caffine and sugar so whoever it hits will not only be angry but full of energy too it would be bad if it hit like a squirrel or something"

 _Somewhere in Danville park_

"somebody anybody everybody scream"

 **I wrote this cause I was bored and am quite into P &F it turned out a bit more serious than I planned maybe I will make a set of one shots with this sort of setting but the rest would be more light hearted anyone notice the last joke just then I was quite happy with it anyway the end I suppose have a good one**


End file.
